Tear You Apart
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: One shot. Sometimes what we turn ourselves into by choices made, can be more disturbing then even the most horrifying of inner demons. Disturbing, suggested Naru/Sasu with a dash of Ita..


**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters.**  
**Rating is for bad language and semi graphic gory mature story content.**  
**I beta read over it myself, so please pardon my mistakes T.T**

**ONE SHOT! SONG FIC  
**  
Song: **_Tear You Apart_** By: **_She Wants Revenge_**  
Song: **Animal I have Become** By: **Three Days Grace  
**  
**-:TEAR YOU APART:-**

Lay still, lay still and don't look at me with those damn eyes of yours he had said after suddenly just showing up and knocking me down. Please be silent, be still, just this one damn time he said to me. His voice almost sounding desperate.  
His hot breath in my ear making an icy feeling of dread and sudden excitement shoot up my spine.  
I made a mistake though like I always do, my control finally slipped.  
I'm a living mistake after all. In the shower I couldn't wash it off of my skin no matter how hard I scrubbed.  
Just can not wash the blood off, or the lingering feeling of those disturbingly gentle touches. -_Naruto_

Choking back a sob I just kept holding his head against my shoulder as he sat limply in my lap.  
I don't know how I ended up here or even when I started screaming his name. But I screamed and screamed.  
I don't think he can answer anyone anymore. I did this, but this isn't what I had wanted at all.. Is it? Was it? -_Sasuke_

I wanted to hold you so close. Pressed so far into me that I'd forget where I ended and you began. -_Itachi_

I coveted you're happiness and wanted it to be mine. Your heart. Your body. Your soul, simply you. -_Sasuke_

I wanted to be you. I wanted to be your everything. The only thing you could think of or live for. -_Itachi/Naruto_

I wanted you to be captivated by my eyes and obsessed with me. Pity I didn't know that you already was. -_Sasuke/Itachi/Naruto_

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing your hair and ripping your head back after you had kissed me.  
I couldn't mask my sick joy from openly showing at the shock, fear, and surprise I seen on your face then.  
I laughed and changed our positions much to your horror and I sank my teeth deep into your skin then relishing in the blood I had drawn.. -_Naruto/Sasuke_

I've always wanted to fucking tear you apart, and some where within those few moments of uncontrolled emotions..  
Oh God help me I did. What have I done? What have I become? What are we now? -_Sasuke/Naruto_

* * *

Sakura walked along the street with Sai going towards Naruto's apartment. It was a mid weekday and boring as hell.  
Her pink hair ruffled in the warm wind as she looked at her silent companion.  
Her expression was one of annoyance and confusion towards the dark haired young man at her side.  
She'd never admit to it out loud but she was worried about the blond they was trying to track down.  
Naruto hadn't shown up for their mission that morning. Which was anything but normal. He took being a shinobi quite seriously.  
But ever since the day that they had that run in with Sasuke back at sound, he had been distant and seemed even more distracted then usual. 

Sai hollowly laughed breaking the uneasy silence."You know it's odd that no one else can see it but me."

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

Sai pasted on one of his fake smiles and stopped to face her. "That love and hate are so close to the same thing."

Sakura growled "What the hell bought that up all of a sudden?"

Sai merely shrugged but spoke over his shoulder as he kept walking, that infuriatingly empty smile still stretched across his pale features. "Oh, you'll see for yourself soon enough I think."

* * *

Why the hell had he come here last night all of a sudden, after all this time?  
It was bad enough before at the valley of the end but this time it hadn't even been a real fight.  
One had to struggle and try for it to be that right? What the hell could it be called then?  
He didn't know and doubted the other would either given he could try to answer.  
Sitting up in the shower he dragged his currently limp counter part closer to his chest shivering.  
The water had went icy cold hours ago, but he didn't care.  
And he doubted that the other sharing the frigid stall with him would either given the circumstances.  
He combed the stiff fingers of his free hand through water slicked stands of hair petting the head that he held tenderly to his own sluggishly beating heart. His other hand gripping a kunai handle tightly before he dragged it viciously across his own throat.  
His last sound was choking out the others name with bone chilling despair as death started to wrap it's own dark wings around him.

* * *

After knocking for what seemed like hours, Sakura in a fit of sheer rage merely smashed in Naruto's front door.  
The small homely apartment was eerily quiet as the early morning sunbeams danced over the smooth wooden floors.  
Dust motes floating in and out of the fragmented light as it slid over the blood spattered floor and house plants leaves.  
Her breath froze in her throat then as she took in what looked like a battle zone. Or more aptly put, a murder scene.  
Two gashed headbands laid in a pool of blood. A third unmarred one along with them.  
Sai merely pushed past her in absolute silence moving to the only other door in the small living area.  
She followed him reluctantly towards the sound of running water towards her blond team mates little bathroom.  
Dread rose up in her heart choking her as the scent of blood made her stomach churn.  
With tears sliding unheeded down her pale cheeks she pushed the slightly ajar door open and stepped into her own worst nightmares. 

Dull red and black spirling eyes looked up at her blearily before deathly pale arms tightened around the motionless form he was holding. Coughing and gagging as he breathed, his ruined throat seemed to smile up at her in disgusting amusement.  
Mocking her with its gory existence. It bubbled and fizzed as a haze of orange red chakra rose up and pooled over it.  
Mending the shredded flesh against the wounded winged ones will.

Falling to her knees, she couldn't stop screaming and didn't know if it was out loud or in her mind.  
Horrified her mind could not accept what her eyes were seeing.  
Card shaped ears suddenly flattened against the dirty wet blond hair of the head laid over the pale ones chest.  
A deep shuddering sigh shook his body with the sudden intake of breath.  
Unfocused slitted purple eyes stared blankly up at her then as he sluggishly lifted his head.  
His clawed fingertips sinking into the scaly hand shaped wings of the being who used to be Sasuke as they closed protectively around them. Wet furry tails slid around them in answer.  
They both seemed to be trying to hide within each others skin from her horrified judging gaze and the world.

Both sets of those deadly and inhuman eyes were almost accusing in their unconcerned leer up at her.  
Sharp fanged smiles were apologetic and almost cruel.  
Even looking at them seemingly so vulnerable in such a state and situation changed nothing.  
It didn't matter that they were naked, bloody, or freezing and drenched.  
They had a combined aura of feral killing intent so powerful it was hard to breath.  
It was like she was some alien invader of this sadistic and cruel little world that they had created between them.  
She was an outsider here, a demon to these monsters.

Before she could say or do anything Sai was there again.  
Dragging her back to her feet, shaking her viciously back to her senses.  
She finally understood what he had meant earlier now.  
She finally understood the most important thing and truth about her team mates in that moment.  
As she numbly watched in a daze as blood slid over Naruto and Sasuke's now clawed finger tips as they held onto each other.  
And as the liquid red of it spiraled endlessly down the drain in the freezing water at their feet.  
She knew now that she would never really understand them at all.  
But this is how it should be. These cursed beasts, they should be together.  
And God have mercy upon any soul who foolishly tries to come in between them.  
They'd tear you apart. And by judging from the shredded Akatsuki cloak and third head band on the living room floor..  
The pools of drying blood and gory mangled pieces of flesh that used to be Itachi Uchiha that laid scattered around their feet and stuck in their teeth, showed that he had learned that fact the deadly to normal mortals way.

Their love, their hate, it was the killing kind and they couldn't differ one feeling from the other either.  
They were happy in this their dark place together. No one could reach them when they were like this.  
No one could save them from themselves, except for each other.

* * *

**  
Uh yeah.. One shot story. Not much left to say on it or add. It's violent, and pretty disturbing I know. I'm sorry I know it's not like any of the other stuff that I've wrote. I dunno what happened here either to cause this one..  
Those two songs just went randomly in my play list at the time i was writing.  
This was the result I guess heh. Anyhow R&R? Much loved, thanks for reading! n.n**


End file.
